The two dreamers
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Kaiba is having a nightmare every night, and someone else that he is related to by marriage is also having the same dream. It is a warning that the past is about to repeat itself in the future, and he is the only one that can save her from death again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story I came up with while being very bored, also while I try to shake off writer's block from my other stories that I have in progress still, I figured this would put me back into a mood of typing ideas for them. Plane and simple this is one of my Alexandra characters placed in a story with Seto Kaiba from Yugioh. I put a twist on the story a bit, it may seem like infomation is missing don't worry in due time I will fill in those gaps, I am uploading the first 4 chapters I have typed out. I hit a road block at the start of chapter 5 and well you will see what I mean when you read chapter 4 once it's readable. ENJOY.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The two dreamers**

A wakening from another nightmare, Kaiba, didn't realize he had woken his wife with his talking in his sleep. Sitting up quickly and throwing on his robe he walked to the terrace outside his window. A young woman with black hair sat up in the bed, woken by her husband's nightmares, "Seto, what's wrong?" she asked him, but she received no answer, like usual.

She went back to sleep without another word knowing her husband was deep in thought. Seto stood with his hands on the railing his mind wondering, it had been years since he had that dream why now would it be returning over the last few months. The girl Kisara was still haunting him after all this time, however he hadn't played duel monsters since his rematch with Yugi before the king of games went off to study in New York with his girlfriend Tea, but that was years ago he lost contact with them.

The morning came and Seto was in his office when the door bell rang, he got up and went to answer it himself when no one else did, he figured his wife was still taking Mokuba to school. At the door a young woman stood there her hair white as snow and her eyes of deep blue, were the first things Kaiba noticed, "You're late Alexandra," he said leaning on the door. The young woman was tall and slender her skin was nearly pail as if albino, but her hair and eyes drew away from that, she appeared to be near flat in chest area.

The young woman glared at Seto, "Well Mr. Kaiba, maybe you should inform you guards at the gate when I am to deliver your paperwork that you had printed at the office and expect me to deliver daily to you," she retorted.

Kaiba smirked, "Well I don't see papers in my hand," he said.

Alexandra handed them over to him, "Would you like for me to read them off here or in your office like usual," she spoke with sarcasm in her voice, this caused Seto to chuckle, and he enjoyed this girl's wit.

Opening the door wider the two went up to the office on the second floor and Kaiba dropped the papers on the desk sitting at his chair. Alexandra pulling another set from her bag, and began to read the stock reports, aloud.

An hour later, Seto's wife walked into the room finding Seto and Alexandra talking about the latest happening at Kaiba Corp. Sara was a slender woman with a large chest, her black hair fell to her butt and she was always dressed in a female business like suit. Her eyes were slight dark colored almost a deep black. She looked at Seto and then at Alexandra his co worker that seemed to always drops by every day with a mountain load of paperwork, and yet the woman had no car to drive so arriving was always a mystery to the wife of the CEO.

"I see you were late again Alexandra," said Sara sitting down on the couch across from Alexandra with a coffee table between them. Alexandra ignored the remark, and continues to sort her papers, while speaking with Kaiba, after finishing that, she turned to Sara. "Mrs. Kaiba, you understand that I have a job to do and I will not let up until it's completed, the guards delayed me slightly this morning if you must know," she admitted to Sara.

"Well be sure that I fire them later for their incompetence," Sara said with a smirk.

"Sara that will not be needed," Alexandra spoke quickly forgetting to say Mrs. Kaiba, "I hate to go through that tomorrow with your new guards besides you commented on it yesterday that good and trusting help is so hard to find."

Sara crossed her arms, glancing at Seto who had begun typing on his computer again letting the two females, chit chat. "I see, dear," Sara said standing up and walking over to Seto putting her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissing his neck, "Seto dear, shouldn't you be taking a break," Sara spoke rather loudly.

Alexandra began putting her papers together, "I will take that as my cue from you Mrs. Kaiba to leave," she said getting the last of the papers in her bag, "Mr. Kaiba, is there anything else you need me to bring besides the discussed paperwork for tomorrow?"

Seto looked over at Alexandra, "No," he answered short and precise, "That will be all Alexandra see you tomorrow," then turning to computer again, ignoring Sara's advances on him, as Sara had moved her hands from Seto's shoulders to his chest.

Alexandra then left the office which she then heard the door make a loud slam followed by the sound of ruffled clothing, Sara moaning, and the throwing of many papers to the floor. Walking down the stairs and heading out the door, was usually Alexandra plans, when she saw Mokuba walking in to the mansion, "Mokuba what are you doing home so early?" she asked him.

Mokuba hid his eyes beneath his hair, "None of your business," he said walking passed Alexandra.

Deciding to take matters in her own hands knowing both Seto and Sara were busy up in the office, "Mokuba as your aunt I demand to know," she said crossing her arms.

Mokuba looked up at Alexandra, his right eye was swollen shut, Alexandra shook her head, and the two of them went to the kitchen. Alexandra pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, and began to make some hot chocolate, knowing that Seto or Sara wouldn't mind, since this was a matter for a family member to care about. Giving Mokuba the ice pack and then handing him a cup of warm chocolate, "Now want to tell me or do I have to play 20 questions with you?" she asked.

Mokuba smiled at Alexandra, "Well if you must know, I got my ass kicked at school," he said bluntly.

"Over what, you are the nicest boy I know, also your nothing like your brother," Alexandra answered.

"No, that's the problem I try to be him at school and well I…." he trailed off, "I just got a punch in the face that's all," he spoke angrily.

"Really," frowned Alexandra with a smirk on her face, "You care to elaborate on that, I mean think about it, you really aren't Seto, and the height difference is amazing also you have black hair that is long and slightly unkempt."

Mokuba glared at Alexandra with his good eye, "You're not helping Alexandra," he muttered.

"I know I am not, but I am trying to prove a point that you aren't your brother, no matter how hard you try, if I remember right you were the one that was always in need of rescuing during your brother's tournaments," Alexandra said sipping her hot chocolate.

Mokuba sighed, "Don't remind me of those days, they are gone and aren't coming back," he said a hint of anger still in it.

Alexandra realized the nerve she hit, "Mokuba, I am sorry I know you miss his dueling but that was something he gave up," she said to him.

Mokuba looked at Alexandra slamming down the ice pack to the counter island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, "If it wasn't for your sister Seto would be more focused on dueling and the company again then your tramp of a sister, and maybe more," he growled.

Putting her cup down slowly not to show she was angry that Mokuba called Sara her sister, as much as she tried to remove her self from that role, she hated it. "I will take that as my cue to leave," she said, pulling her bag up to her shoulder and heading for the kitchen door, when a sudden tug on her shirt stopped her.

"Please Alexandra, I am sorry it's just, I…." he said near tears.

Smiling and placing the ice pack back on Mokuba's eye and hugging him, "I know," she said softly.

Leaving the mansion a few moments later walking down the long twisted road bag in hand and tennis shoes on her feet, heading towards Domino City, Alexandra was determined to do something drastic.

Walking into the school Mokuba attended and going straight to the principal, "Mr. Taylor, we have a problem that needs to be discussed," she said crossing her arms with an angry glare. Tristan Taylor one of Yugi's old friends was now the principal of Domino High School and was considered one of the best at his job.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" he said putting his hands behind his head.

"You know exactly why I am here, it concerns, my…" she took a deep breath knowing full well that she was about to say something she disliked admitting, "My nephew Mokuba Kaiba."

"Mokuba threw the first punch hence why he was expelled," Tristan said quickly.

"Really I have evidence that proves other wise," Alexandra said holding a video tape in her hand.

After 15 minutes of video footage and two phone calls, Alexandra was walking out of Domino High and her nephew reinstated, while two other boys were expelled for tapering with school property and attacking a fellow student.

Walking to a shabby apartment complex on a not so nice but not so run down part of town Alexandra walked up to her third story apartment where she found a small letter on her door, opening it she laughed, "Mai," she said opening the door, "I am home."

Mai stepped out of the hall way wearing a robe and lingerie, "What are you doing home, I thought you were going to be at Kaiba Corp all day," she said with her hands on her hips.

Alexandra walked over to the kitchen ignoring the fact her roommate was half naked, and flowers all over the floor, "No, I came home to get drunk then pass out in my room, I have had an insane day that I don't wish to talk about, let us say that if it wasn't for me that Kaiba and Sara would down reinstating Mokuba in High School."

Mai crossed her arms, "You know Alexandra you should just live there with them saves you from taking a 10 mile walk, also keeps you out of the apartment longer," she said crossing her arms.

Alexandra, looked over at Mai after opening a bottle of wine cooler with two other's in hand, "Mai, I won't be looking in on your and Joey while you celebrate your, what 4 year anniversary together, why don't you two rent a hotel room like everyone else in the city or better yet an office," she said to her roommate.

Mai's mouth went to a quick "O" shape, "I see this, isn't about, you getting drunk let alone then really getting images out of your head," she said.

"Exactly," said Alexandra taking a very large swig, "I mean how…never mind, anyways here might want to go stick this back under the door," Alexandra handed Mai the note she has left for Joey to read.

"Thanks honey," she said going to put it back, as Alexandra walked down the hall shutting the door to one of the bedrooms, and locked it.

Turning on a TV she sat down in the simple room, a large queen size bed, with two tables next to it with lamps on each, a desk in the right corner next to a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony. A dresser stood next to a bathroom, with a TV on top of it, and the door was on the only wall left with nothing on it.

Taking a swig of her wine cooler, and flopping on the bed, and then putting it on the table next to the bed, pulling a Lab top out of bag, and began to type as the afternoon news began to play on the TV.

Alexandra spent a lot of time typing while drinking her liquor hearing Mai and Joey in the next room, she let out a sigh turning off the TV and putting on her headphones playing some music, loudly, while continued to type on the computer.

After a few more hours, Alexandra looked at the clock on her computer and decided it was time to stop drinking and go to bed; she had just spent the whole day drinking and working on her reports to Kaiba to give him in the morning, a small email about Mokuba at school, and a small paper on Egyptian history that was for her degree in Egyptology, that she had been working on for the past 3 years, ever since she had those dreams of a mysterious man and a great dragon. She went to bed thinking nothing more, however not knowing that fate had other things in mind.

Earlier after Alexandra had left the mansion, Seto and Sara had found their way to their room, they heard Mokuba down stairs, talking on the phone, to his friends. The two hadn't noticed that he came home early which was usual for them both. Seto after a few more hours with his wife in their room, went back to his office to clean up the mess the two had made, after fixing his office, back to a clean state, with his books back in their shelves, the coffee table free of it's spilt plant that used to sit on it, and the papers on the floor placed back into a neat stack on his desk, he resumed his work. Seto was wearing his sweat pants and unbuttoned shirt; he began to read Alexandra's email, about Mokuba.

Getting up Seto went down stairs to find his brother playing a videogame, clearing his throat at his brother, Mokuba quickly shut down his game. "She mailed you didn't she," he said, "What's my punishment?" his voice was that of expecting doom.

Seto walked over and sat next to his brother on the couch, the silence between the two brothers was worse sound you could imagine, "Mokuba, I don't have to tell you, that what you did was right or wrong from your reaction I say that you know your fate yet you sit here still playing videogames," he started.

"Look Seto if I didn't step in, those guys would of, probably killed someone," he said to his older brother quickly.

Seto smirked, "I want you to remember we are Kaiba's we mind our own business if others get hurt so what, keep yourself out of it."

Mokuba shook his head, "Fine, but I am not like you Seto, I at least have a heart still," he said, standing up.

Seto glared at his brother, "What is that suppose to mean," he said glaring at his brother.

"You know what it means, you sold out on us," Mokuba retorted, "We haven't finished building Kaiba lands all over the world, we only have two, on in the States and here in Japan," he snapped.

"Mokuba, I told you the company can't afford it, we need to make a profit before we can build more," Seto said, "Also I am doing my very best to finish the dream we started, and don't try and change the subject."

Mokuba sighed he was hoping the would fight about Kaiba Land more, but he saw that his brother had reversed it, "Alright, no more fights, I got it," he said lifting his hair enough to show his eye that was punched, and the swelling had gone down.

"Good," Seto said getting up and leaving the room, "You can go back to your game now, little brother," he said while heading back to his office.

Sitting typing up more things for Kaiba Corp he also looked at his schedule for work, he had to go to the office tomorrow which meant he had to speak to the board. Typing a quick email to Alexandra he noted that she wasn't to come over but meet at his home office at the Kaiba Crop building instead. After sending the email he sat back in his chair and spun it to look at the wall that we behind him, "I keep forgetting that I need to put a window in here," he said getting up and heading his room.

Opening the door he saw Sara was resting after the days activities in bed, a bomb wouldn't wake her. Seto walked over to the window and opening the doors that lead to the terrace outside he stood out there and looked at the sun as it slowly set not realizing he was suddenly thinking of Egypt, three years ago, as the sun dropped down into the water view he had.

Egypt Three years ago

Seto and Mokuba had decided to make a stop on their way back from Europe in Egypt. Isis had sent Mokuba a letter that there was something he should see and to bring Seto with him as well. The two brother's had been looking at sites to put the new Kaiba Lands, one was going to be in Cairo, Egypt, so it was a pit stop on their tour.

Isis and Odeon had come to great the two Kaiba brothers and act as guides to show them the sites of where a Kaiba Land theme park could go. Seto didn't really care the land was bought and ready, just needed permits to build on it. Mokuba loved coming to Egypt ever since his first trip there back when Yugi's grandfather, Duke and him came there to find Seto and the others.

Marik had bought a hotel and turned it into one of the most popular hotels in Cairo, all because Yugi had come to stay their a few times. Mokuba was walking around looking at a piece of Egyptian hieroglyphic tablets that were on the walls of the hotel, this one in particular was very familiar to him, a young woman had walked up to Mokuba but hadn't been noticed, yet.

"That would be the tablet of the nameless Pharaoh," she said to Mokuba.

Mokuba turned to see the young woman looking at the tablet with him, "I know his name," he smirked, "it was Atem, I think."

Looking at Mokuba with a troubled expression on her face, "How do you know that?" she said quickly to him in a quiet voice.

"I was there when he battled his last fight, in this century, nothing to epic about it," he said to her, then turning to look at the young woman. She had her white hair in a bun followed by pale skin with a brown explorer's outfit.

"Alexandra," said Isis walking up to her, "Your sister Sara is looking for you."

The woman turned to Isis who just walked up, "Thank you Isis," she said, then looking at Mokuba, "You know your Egyptian history pretty well, thank you for the information."

Isis looked at Mokuba, "Umm Alexandra did you bother introducing yourself to this young man," she said.

Looking at Isis puzzled then looking at Mokuba, "Oh I am sorry, I am Alexandra," she said holding her hand out to Mokuba.

"Mokuba Kaiba, nice too meet you Miss, umm you didn't tell me your last name," he said.

"It's not important," Alexandra smiled giving Isis a dirty look, seeing that the once tomb keeper and her best friend was twisting fate like she did when she had a millennium item.

"Pleasure meeting you Mokuba Kaiba, but I must be off to find my sister," she said.

Unaware by the three, Seto had been watching Alexandra, Mokuba, and Isis, that tablet was always interesting to him but he wouldn't tell anyone.

Alexandra seemed to be running into Mokuba quite a bit in the hotel, and some how Seto or Isis would separate the two of them with either having things to do or that their older siblings were needing one of them. One thing leads to another but while Alexandra was explaining something to Mokuba in a museum one day, Alexandra's sister had finally decided to show herself.

"Alexandra, there you are," she said walking up to her shorter slender sister.

"Sara, ha, ha, what are you doing her I thought you said you didn't like the sun," said Alexandra under gritted teeth.

Sara put her hand on Alexandra's shoulder, "Sis, would I leave you alone to roam around Egypt, by yourself," she said.

Alexandra glared, "I am not, I am traveling with my friend Mokuba here since his brother wouldn't show him the exhibit, and since I am studying these figured why not swat two flies with one stone rather then with many swings of a flyswatter," she said.

Sara smirked, "Cute analogy, but I wanted to inform you that you should probably go shopping for a new dress I have a date tonight and you're invited along," she said happily.

Alexandra sighed, "What great guy would want to date you," she snapped.

"How about you come tonight and find out, come we must shop," smiled Sara happily.

Seto was standing within ear shot of the conversation looking at what Isis had pointed out to him, was him 5000 years ago, as a mummy, but not really believing it.

Alexandra frowned, "I am with a friend, Sara, maybe we can shop later," she said.

Sara however didn't listen and grabbed her sister pulling her away from Mokuba, who seemed to have found Seto and waved Goodbye to Alexandra, as Alexandra was being pulled away by Sara. Alexandra had missed her sister gabbing about how they were going to be meeting two famous brothers, and that it was her job to keep the younger busy while she made moves on the handsome older.

That night it turned out that Sara had managed to break a piece of ice off Seto and he agreed to the date, Mokuba and Alexandra both wished that their siblings would of put two and two together but eventually they did and they were sent away, leaving Sara alone with Kaiba.

Two months later Seto and Sara got married; Alexandra was bride's maid and Mokuba best man. Alexandra had been watching Sara make moves on Seto, surprised that the elder Kaiba had fallen for them so quickly. Sara showed a high interest in Seto's work at Kaiba Corp, and eventually asked Alexandra to help Seto. It amazed Mokuba and Alexandra that Seto agreed, and from then on Alexandra had been Seto's assistant at Kaiba Crop.

A year later Seto stopped the production of all Kaiba Lands saying that two was enough for him, and that Mokuba should start focusing on school more then the company. Alexandra didn't agree with this knowing what the meaning of crushed dreams do to people, she knowing first hand thanks to her sister, making her Seto's assistant, then making her called her own sister Mrs. Kaiba as a way to rub it in that she was Seto's love.

**Present time **

Looking at the sky, wondering why he had taken such a step back from what he used to do all the time, if Mokuba had pulled something like that three years ago he would of taken care of it with a group of lawyers, and sue those boys' parents for every penny they were worth. Seto looked at Sara asleep in the bed wrapped up in the sheets as if it were a toga suddenly Seto realized that Sara had tamed him, letting Alexandra handle all the family affairs while they could relax together, and something he needed to change. He went to bed after that, having another nightmare or dream they were intermixed so much that he couldn't tell. Across the city in an apartment bedroom another was having the same dream/nightmare, however it was from a different prospective.

_The dream_

A pharaoh sat on his thrown while a young woman was brought before him; the woman looked at the king then turned her head away. The sister to the girl came forward and presented her sister as a slave to him. The pharaoh turned them both away however; he asked to speak with the older sister.

A few days later the Pharaoh had chosen the elder sister as his bride, leaving the younger to suffer, alone in the desert. The younger one day came to the palace in rags and asked for help from her sister the queen. The queen helped her sister back to health and she was a beautiful woman when cleaned up. The pharaoh began to take a liking to the young even if she had taken a position as servant in the palace.

One day a person walked into the palace declaring that the shadows had yet to be imprisoned forever, and attacked the pharaoh with a beast of darkness. When the beast attacked the pharaoh the sister who was queen ran away but the one that was the servant was willing to give her life for the pharaoh, by releasing a dragon deep within her.

The pharaoh recognized this dragon the great blue eyes white dragon, he had another in his control but the beast of darkness had destroyed it but this new dragon was new and more powerful, it defeated the man and his beast locking them away. The servant girl was however still alive barely but alive. The pharaoh cared for her, bringing her back to good health, sending his former queen away with nothing. The queen returned in the night killing the two as they slept together, for she had been clouded by darkness and lust.

_End dream_

Seto always awake before the blade was about to hit the pharaoh, and the other who was having his dream awake before the blade hit the younger sister. They both have secretly had this dream for years and each time it was different until recently, now it was the same and had been for several months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**You're fired, "No I quit"**

Walking into Kaiba Corp with hardly any sleep and a pounding headache, she walked to her desk and sat down turning on her computer and putting an order in that her assistant bring a cup of coffee and headache medicine. Taking the two once they arrived she began to work on the presentation that Seto had asked her to type up that morning when she came in.

Seto arrived three hours later looking professional in a blue suit and tie, Mokuba was with him along with Sara, it seemed like another day at the office, for the three of them when they stepped in. No one really changed their normal habits other then making sure they weren't in the Kaiba family's way when walking.

Alexandra had her wireless phone microphone in her ear and was talking with some people when Seto, Sara and Mokuba walked passed her. Alexandra wrapped up her phone call and picked up her papers to give to Seto, with proposal on top of it.

Seto's office had a large window behind him his desk nice and neat with a large flat screen for a monitor and keyboard next to it. Papers were on the desk that was placed there for certain reasons to Kaiba's understanding. Two book cases were on both walls of the office mostly law and business books rather then light reading. Two couches were in the middle of the room with a table between them.

Alexandra walked in with her pile of papers in hand, walking over to Seto placing them in front of him, he began to look through them without a word, Sara had taken a seat on one of the couches, looking at her sister, "Alexandra could you get me some coffee please," Sara said.

Alexandra nodded, "right away Mrs. Kaiba," she said, then turning to Mokuba, "anything for you Mokuba?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate, extra sugar," he answered, "Please, Alexandra."

Alexandra nodded leaving the room returning with three cups on a tray, handing one to Sara, and one to Mokuba taking the other to Seto setting it down on the cup holder. Seto nodded his head knowing that Alexandra had made his coffee just the way he wanted it black no sugar or cream, something that the girl had to learn as training for her position as his assistant.

Sara watched as Alexandra had been running back and forth from the office to her desk brings Kaiba paper after paper of reports, Mokuba eventually left the office to sit by Alexandra to see what she was doing. Sara finally got bored, "Seto," she said softly.

Seto looked up from his work at Sara, "Yes," he said to her as he was in the middle of thinking about the proposal that Alexandra had written, which was extremely well done.

"How come we had to come with you to the office, why can't you have just done the meeting from home, you have that secure connection web meeting set up for a reason yet you never use it," she asked.

Seto looked over at Sara, "I wanted to have this meeting in the office, I will not rely on 100 of technology, I have to prove I am still in charge around here," he said sounding annoyed by the questions.

Sara pouted, "Well then we have to fix that later," she said, crossing her arms and laying down on the couch.

"Alexandra, get in here," he said into the intercom.

Alexandra arrived just as Seto took his finger off the button, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba," she said.

"This proposal is very good," he complimented, "But there is a problem with it."

Alexandra looked a little puzzled, "Yes sir?" she asked.

"You have no mention of Kaiba Corps successes in the last three years," he said with a growl.

Alexandra took a deep breath she knew she forgot to mention the latest of KC tech had passed, and some of the key marks of the pasted year.

"I will get on that right away sir," she said, turning and heading towards the door.

Seto however hit the button that shut his office door, "Actually Alexandra I want you to do it at the meeting instead," he said.

Alexandra's eyes opened wide, "Me you want me to present this at the meeting," she said.

"Do I have to repeat myself, of course, your proposal here, good but I want you present it being how you practically run this company by yourself," Seto said.

Alexandra shook her head, "Mr. Kaiba, I can't run this company, I barely keep up with the workload you give me," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, Alexandra had just realized her mistake, and she just said the words that meant she thought herself as weak. Sara had a very large smirk on her face suddenly, her plan was working, and one she had put into place for the last 3 years. "What did you say?" Seto said.

"Nothing, Mr. Kaiba, I will do as you ask, know that I don't wish to take on this company, I am your assistant nothing more," Alexandra said quickly.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "thought so, you may go," he said clicking the button which unlocked of his door and watching Alexandra leave.

Sara got up and walked over to Seto placing hand on his shoulders, "What do you think?" she asked him.

Seto looked at Sara, "You wouldn't care if I fired her would you?" he asked.

Sara laughed, "The girl doesn't want to admit she is my sister in public, like I care," she said, kissing Seto on the cheek, "It would be one less thing for you to worry about, after all you see she runs most of your errands for you right now."

An hour later the meeting was to begin in 30 minutes, Alexandra had been practicing her pitches to Mokuba. "What do you think?" she asked out of breath and nervous.

"That's really good I am sure Seto and the board will love it," he said as he watched Alexandra sit down in her desk chair.

"I am no good at these things, I am an assistant, when I should be digging in Egypt, and working on that degree I need," she said typing on her computer to print out the copy of her proposal, for the board.

Mokuba frowned at Alexandra, "You know, Alexandra you can always quit," he said, "then you would be my aunt and we could go to Egypt."

Alexandra shook her head, "I can't do that Mokuba you know that, Mrs. Kaiba, wouldn't let me do that, freely."

"For crying out loud Alexandra, Sara is your sister," he said angry.

Looking at Mokuba, Alexandra's eyes red with fury, "Mokuba, Mrs. Kaiba, isn't my sister, she is your brother's wife, my boss, remember that," she said.

"What happened to that backbone I saw you have in Egypt three years ago," Mokuba asked Alexandra.

"It broke," Alexandra said, "It broke the day she…" Seto and Sara walked out of the office, "Time for the meeting, Mr. Kaiba," Alexandra said quickly grabbing her paper from the printer and walking with them to the meeting room.

Sara sat in a chair next to Seto, Mokuba sat on the other side and the board members filed in, as Alexandra stayed standing, her presentation was in front of her.

Seto looked at the people in the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that this presentation will be presented by, Alexandra Kristen," he said. The board members began to mutter back and forth to each other, for the Kristen family was a very well known competitor with Kaiba Corp recently but due to Sara marrying Seto, their had been a plan merge with the companies that now Alexandra was about to propose.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," said Alexandra, stopping the chatter, "Ladies and gentlemen; I am here to present Kaiba Crop with an offer to merge Kristen enterprises with Kaiba Corp. I am currently the CEO of that company as Sara Kristen, has stepped down to take her place as wife of CEO Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp. I have been given the choice to step down as CEO of Kristen enterprises or merge with the company. My father Alexander Kristen started with a very small invention that Kaiba Corp later picked up for manufacturing of their portable duel disk system which I might add is one of the top selling products of Kaiba Corp for the last 5 years. Recently Mr. Kaiba has developed smaller systems of technology that my father invented, but Mr. Kaiba built upon," Alexandra continued to list off things that Seto and her father had developed even though half of it she couldn't believe she was saying.

Finally at the end Alexandra took a deep breath as she pointed out a very large fact, "With the merge of the companies, as much as I would like to say this, but you the board would have to vote on a new CEO of either myself or Seto Kaiba," she finished.

Mokuba's mouth dropped, he didn't remember that Alexandra's practices. Sara had a very large smirk on her face, and Kaiba stayed with an ice cold glare. Alexandra took a deep breath because she just realized what she said even though she didn't remember typing it, "I take that last part back," she said, "I mean, there would be no vote," she said quickly.

Seto shifted in his seat, but Sara caught him and whispered to him in his ear, "Dear, Alexandra, what is said in this room, is the truth, correct," said Sara standing up.

Alexandra took a deep breath, she knew something when Sara was scheming, "You eventually plan to take over the company don't you, and I mean a simple mistake of words can put you into a lot of trouble, after all you are the current assistant to my husband, Mr. Kaiba, so what makes you think we want Kristen Enterprises?" she said. Alexandra felt her mouth go dry, her sister was going to back stab her, with their father's company now she saw why Sara had come to the meeting it was to set her up to make the company Sara's and she would loose ownership of it.

"And as father so put it to us in his last Will that he wanted the company to stay independent of Kaiba Corp, hence we both be getting money, but by proposing thing you have violated your contract as CEO and hence, I get control of the company," Sara stated bluntly.

"You bitch you set me up," said Alexandra with a glare crossing her arms.

"Actually, Alexandra you did, when you started working here as my husband's assistant," she said, "hence, you relinquish your seat as Co CEO with me," finished Sara.

Sara made her way back to her seat and sat down Seto then preceded to sand up, Mokuba looked at his brother in shock, "Alexandra your fired," he said coldly.

Alexandra nodded her head, "Then, Mr. Kaiba, I quit," she said walking out the door.

"Alexandra, SETO!" said Mokuba in shock get up to follow her.

"Mokuba you walk out that door you might as well join her in title," said Sara.

Mokuba sat down at his seat, the board looked at the three Kaiba's, "Sir," one of them said.

"You know my decision I mailed it to you this morning, split what you want of Kristen Enterprises, like I told you too, just don't touch any Kaiba Corp Stock ever again," he said.

Alexandra walked to her desk pulled a photo of Sara, Seto, Mokuba and her in Egypt, it was the only thing that wasn't own by Kaiba Corp that was on her desk, and she walked out of the building her head hanging the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Beaten**

"If I didn't know any better I say your sister is more like Kaiba then anything," Mai said handing Alexandra a cup of hot chocolate.

Alexandra slowly stirred her drink, "Doesn't matter I should of see this coming along time ago," she said standing up walking around with the chocolate in hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Mai, "You mean that dream you kept having?"

Alexandra nodded, "Think about it Mai, Seto CEO of Kaiba Corp, my sister tells him to hire me, only to later in front of the KC bored room fire me, and kick me," she said angry.

"Well I see the similarities in the dream to right now," said Mai.

"Yeah except there is no desert for me to get lost in and have my ass kicked, besides Seto wouldn't care about me in a million years I am not his type plus on top of that his brother looks at me like a sister/mother, it would be weird for him," Alexandra said.

Mai nodded, "The poor kid is probably traumatized over it," she said drinking her tea that she had been holding.

"I don't know what to do, I have no money or job now," Alexandra fell on the couch after putting her drink on the coffee table.

"How about you talk Yugi," said Mai.

"My cousin?" laughed Alexandra sitting up, "You want me to go see my cousin in New York? Mai I have no money."

"Actually he is just down the block, at your grandfather's game shop," Mai said.

"What!" said Alexandra in shock, "My cousin in town when did he get here?" she asked.

"Joey said he got back yesterday, thought you heard us talking about it," said Mai.

"I said I wasn't looking in on your two last night I must have had my headphones on," Alexandra said getting her jacket on.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Mai.

"It was snowing when I left work, so I am going to warm," said Alexandra as she headed out the door.

"Bye Alexandra," said Mai, as the door shut.

The snow was ice cold, the sun had gone down and the wind was icy, there had been a bit of snow left on the ground from the day most of it icy slush. As Alexandra got close to the game shop she saw the light and for figures in the back, she head to the house part and knocked on the door.

"Alexandra, long time, no see," said a high happy voice, of a young man with spiky tri-hair.

"Yugi," she said smiling hugging him.

A few hours later

"I see, Kaiba hasn't changed much still backstabbing as usual," said Joey who had come over to visit the Yugi and Tea.

"No, it was Sara's doing," said Alexandra, sipping some tea.

"So how is Mokuba taking all of this, I mean from what you told us you two are kind of close," said Tea.

Alexandra chuckled a bit, "He didn't come running after me," she admitted, "Who means either he didn't care, or Sara made him stay, either way he can't do anything until he is 18, he is only 16 right now so it will take time for him to decide what he wants," she said.

Tea looked at Yugi, "You need to talk to Kaiba, tell him to let Alexandra off the lease," she said.

Alexandra chuckled a bit, "Actually I was planning to quit eventually," she admitted, "I wanted to go back to Egypt and finish researching my paper first hand."

"You mean you're not really that upset about it? I think your loosing it," said Joey.

Alexandra smiled after sipping more tea, "I mean it Joey, I am really close to getting my paper all wrapped up there is just some details I am missing like the name of the pharaoh that took in his servant girl and the name of the girl isn't found in any text I am sure it's in Egypt some where below the sand," she explained.

"I still think that is a creepy dream you told Yugi and I about," said Tea, worry was in her voice, "I mean what if that dream you been having isn't really a dream but a warning. Your family isn't exactly normal, no offense Yugi," she quickly said.

"I know what I am seeing and it's the past just need to find the face of that Pharaoh some where," Alexandra muttered that last part.

"Are you sure it's not Atem, I mean I may look just like him, and the pharaoh your dream has doesn't give his name," said Yugi.

"It's not Atem it's after his time as Pharaoh I can tell everyone seemed to have a pretty shocked expression on their face when the man with the shadow beast appeared," said Alexandra, "I mean I would of known if was Atem or not, I met him once remember."

Yugi chuckled, "You were the first one to notice him, when it took everyone longer to notice," he said.

"Only because I actually challenged him to a shadow game, back when he was on a slight punishment spree thank goodness Bakura was the last one to be put in the shadow realm," she said with a small smile.

Joey was heading off home after saying good bye to Yugi and Tea, as Alexandra, decided to walk home in the snow.

"Are you sure, you don't want Joey or Yugi to take you home Alexandra," offered Tea.

Alexandra shook her head, "no, I will be fine it's not that far of a walk," she said, as she headed down the street.

Walking home letting the snow fall down on her as she walked in slush on the side walk, she came to an ally way that would lead to the door of her complex as she began to walk towards the door two figures emerged with bats in hand, "Alexandra Kristen," one of them said patting the bat in his hand.

Alexandra turned and began to run but one of the guys had been waiting for her at the end of the ally way hitting her with his bat, "Well looks like she isn't so tough now," said one of them. "And they said she was going to be a problem," said another.

They began swinging their bats at Alexandra while she was down. The pain was unlike any other she had felt. A few cracks told her that her ribs just broke, along with her leg as she felt her knee become displaced, for it was in a deep pain a few moments later she felt tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall she was going to be strong, and she knew is she screamed that they would only kill her faster so she played dead, but they kept hitting her after a while. A sudden voice was the last thing she heard before it went all black, "Alexandra, stay with me," said the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A small note about this chapter even though chapter 3 was a cliff hanger. This chapter was meant to be what Alexandra is suddenly dreaming/seeing, as she passed out, this is also the full dream she and Seto have been experiencing, now prospective gets a little funny here and there and eventually I will post up what Alexandra's dream was and Seto's because like I said in chapter 1 the dreams were defferent until recently. Enjoy and please review this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**The full dream**

The walls of the palace were amazing hieroglyphs everywhere along the walls, picture of the god Horus and falcons on the walls near the throne. "Sister, you need to remember, you are here to impress that Pharaoh with your powers so don't let me down," said an older but beautiful woman with long black hair, she was draped in a white dress with gold on her wrist and arms.

"I haven't forgotten, Sêshafi, my duty is to serve nothing more, dear sister," said the younger sister, Nafrini, a young woman with long white and blue hair, her eyes sky blue and her skin white skin. The two sisters were of a royal family of a line but recently were asked to be a bride to the new king of Egypt. The older however made it her duty to be the first and continuously reminding her sister that she is to be queen.

"Serve is something that is not in my plans for you, you are a servant to this family as much as dislike you sharing blood with me," spoke Sêshafi.

Nafrini nodded her head, "As if I am proud so say that our father shared more then one night with different women," she said with distaste.

The two were brought before the Pharaoh sitting on his thrown a court kneeing before him, each with a millennium item of their own to judge the women brought before him to have him choose a queen. "The pharaoh would now meet the two daughter of Biti, king of the north," said a female with the millennium necklace standing up next to the pharaoh.

The pharaoh raised his cold blue eyes looking at the two woman before him, one shorter and younger then the other, but the older was more beautiful then the younger. The younger looked strong but with her eyes facing downward she presented herself as weak. The older looked strong yet held herself with pride for her beauty, and strength. "Neither," he said waving them off.

Sêshafi looked at the Pharaoh, "My Lord, I ask you hear us out, or at least me," she said.

Nafrini looked at her sister, "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Silence, you," said Sêshafi angrily, "We did it your way, now we do it mine."

The Pharaoh who was sitting as if he was bored, sat up a bit looking at the elder, "What is your name my dear," he said getting up placing his millennium rod under her chin.

"My name is Lady Sêshafi, this is my sister born of a servant mother, Nafrini. Our father sent us to please you, my Lord," Sêshafi spoke with a strong voice.

The Pharaoh looked at her and then at Nafrini, "You are the first to speak out of tone since I have become Pharaoh. I will hear you out, however if I find you unsatisfactory you and your sister will be put to death," he said his voice dripping with malice.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," said Sêshafi.

The next morning the Pharaoh announced he had chosen his bride, Lady Sêshafi as his bride. Meanwhile Nafrini was sent to work in as a servant like her mother. A few moons last the Pharaoh and Lady Sêshafi, were married and Nafrini was made the personal servant to her sister and her husband.

War was impending on the kingdom, talk of a neighboring country was feeling greedy, "My Lord how do stand against this," said Mana standing up at the council chamber the millennium necklace around her neck, her mind seeing the future, "The future holds no hope for us, a great evil will be coming soon or it may be here already," she said looking towards the queen as Nafrini set a drink in front of her sister.

The pharaoh took the glass, "Nafrini," he said snapping his fingers at her. The young woman walked over to the Pharaoh, "What is this that you have brought for your sister to drink?"

Nafrini looked at the Pharaoh, "My Lord I have no voice to answer, but since you ask it of me it is wine from the vines of my sister's country," she answered.

The Pharaoh smirked, "Very good my dear, bring me a goblet as well," he said.

Sêshafi looked at her sister with anger, "My Lord, you know that our wine contains the venom of a cobra, only our people have been able to survive it," she said to her husband worried.

The Pharaoh looked over at Sêshafi with cold blue eyes, "Then my dear," he said kissing her hand, "You must show me your secret to surviving such a drink."

Sêshafi smiled seductively at her husband, "I shall tonight," she smiled licking her husband's lips.

The council and Nafrini cringed but hid their expressions from the two, by turning their heads, Mana was the only one looking at Nafrini who was looking at Sêshafi with distaste.

Later that night while walking through the palace on her own Mana found Nafrini in the throne room cleaning the steps. "You," she said to Nafrini.

Nafrini looked at Mana and quickly bowed down at her feet, "What is it you wish of me my lady," she said facing the floor.

Mana kicked Nafrini in the ribs, "Get up your no servant to any of the council," she said. Nafrini looked at Mana, "You have a longing for something that you know you can't have yet you do your best to serve the one that stole it from you."

Nafrini sat up looking at Mana, "Lady of the council, I don't know what you speak."

Mana laughed, "No need to be formal, Princess Nafrini," she said, "I am not here to beat you down like your sister has done in the past, your face earlier today if seen by any of the council other then myself could see that you are in love with the pharaoh, or distaste your sister."

Nafrini closed her eyes, she deep down admired the Pharaoh something about him seemed to draw her to him, as if he held a piece of a puzzle that she needed to complete. "My Lady, I can't speak ill of the Pharaoh, my Lord, or the queen you know such things would sentence me to death," she answered standing up and bowing, "if you excuse me I must be getting back to my duties."

Mana smiled, "You know that one day you will be the cause of your sister's downfall, mind you that path is set before you, if you choose to take it," she said walking away.

Unknown to the two of them a man was standing in the shadows waiting for his moment to strike. The next day merchants came before the Pharaoh and his wife presenting gifts, and offering to them for protection. Queen Sêshafi was growing board of the peasants she wanted to be alone with her husband to whisper more thoughts of pleasure into his ear, or better yet continue to show him things his mind had yet to grasp.

"One more visitor, Djal then my queen and I must retire to other affairs," said the Pharaoh looking over at Sêshafi with a smile. Sêshafi sat next to him with a great gleeful smile on her face as she watched a man clothed in robes step forward.

"My lord you have in your possession something that belongs to me and I am here to take it," he said throwing off his robes, a creature grew behind him. Many of the guards ran quickly as for the servants, they all coward in fear.

The Pharaoh stood up, "You dear bring this beast of darkness into my house, my country you fool, I am Pharaoh Set, ruler of the land of Egypt and keeper of the blue eyes white dragon," he said with great power in his voice as a large white dragon appeared it's blue eyes glowing with power.

Sêshafi stood up in her seat, anger in her eyes at the man; however the man knew of the Pharaoh's monster and destroyed the dragon in one hit. Set fell to the ground grabbing his chest in pain, his dragon was gone and his power was weak. "You should know better then to let your heart be filled with lust rather then the power you were granted, when the nameless pharaoh was killed."

The man moved closer, "Now Pharaoh Set, you're going to die and I will take your queen, servants and council," he said walking over to him, with a large sword hand raising it to strike.

"My Pharaoh," said Nafrini stepping forward, "With the power given to me by my father Biti, I summon the Ultimate dragon to protect the Pharaoh of Egypt."

A great dragon with three heads appeared roaring at the shadow beast and the man, "What in the name of Ra is that beast," he said unaware that a servant had called it at first when he noticed that there were two women one fleeing the other standing still her eyes blue as the sky looking at the dragon.

"I see," said the man as he was suddenly shot out of the palace by the dragon and sent into the desert.

The dragon soon faded and the Nafrini fell to the ground barely alive, the Pharaoh crawled over to her, "Nafrini," he said to her, lifting her up slightly, "are you alright?" he asked.

Nafrini looked at his blue eyes, "Are you alright my Pharaoh," she said with a weak voice.

The pharaoh nodded, "Yes, I will be alright," he said then looking at Sêshafi, "Why didn't you tell me your sister had this kind of power? I told of my dreams of a girl with a dragon why didn't you tell me it was her."

Sêshafi looked at her husband in fear she could see his rage in his eyes, "I didn't know my father granted that power to her," she lied, "How was I suppose to know she was favored for that dragon instead of me."

The Pharaoh slowly stood up and then lifted Nafrini into his arms, "As my queen you know your duty is to stay at my side yet you hid in the shadows like a coward," he said glaring at her, "We will discuss this later," he said walking passed her with Nafrini in his arms.

It was days before Nafrini regained her strength to her amazement the Pharaoh was at her side, but he never said anything to her, just watched her with a caring eyes.

Sitting up one afternoon after a long nap she found that the Pharaoh wasn't in her room, with her as usual, a servant was standing in the corner, "The Pharaoh as asked me to dress you for the ceremony," she said.

Nafrini looked at the servant puzzled, "What ceremony?" she asked slowly.

"The one where he announces you as his new queen," she answered setting the cloth on the bed for Nafrini to put on.

Nafrini got off the bed, "Am not worthy to be a queen of anyone. It is not my place nor will it ever be for I am a servant," she said afraid.

"You will not be a servant to me or anyone else so long as you live, Nafrini," said Pharaoh Set stepping into the room, "I am letting you go of the bond that you sister has placed on you."

Nafrini shook her head, "Why would you choose me as your queen I was just doing my duty which I had swore to do, which was to protect you and my queen until I couldn't breathe the air around me. My Lord doesn't make me your bride, my sister wanted to be your wife she got what she wanted, let me be a servant as I should be."

Mana stepped into the room dismissing the servant as the Pharaoh took hold of Nafrini's hands, "What you don't understand is, that over the last few moons your sister has poisoned my vision, clouded my judgment, but you, with your power has caused my eyes to clear, and see what destiny has brought me," he said to her, looking into Nafrini's blue eyes, "your Kisara," he said.

Mana stepped forward, "My Lord, this all may be too much for her mind to handle something happened when Kisara was killed by your father," she said, "this could probably not be her."

"No it is Mana, didn't you tell me the one that is the future of Egypt was depending on the one that saves my life," he snapped, "When my chosen queen ran away in fear of my doom."

Mana nodded, "Pharaoh Set, I…"

"Not another word Mana," he snapped at her, "I should of chosen you, Nafrini, when I had chose your sister. I ask you forgive my mistake of choosing her."

Nafrini looked at the Pharaoh she loved him even though he barely knew her, she wanted to be with him rather then letting her sister have him, but she had been trained that her place was a the foot of a throne rather then on one, she felt her heart beat rise but it began to fall as she realized what this meant.

"I can't, I can't do it," she said, moving away from him, "I can't be the queen of Egypt I am a daughter of a servant and a king, I am nothing important, not to this kingdom, or anything," she said behind tears moving away from Set and Mana, "I am not meant to be queen," she said.

Mana looked at Set, "Give me a moment with her my Lord," she said to the Pharaoh.

Set walked out of the room shutting the door behind him as Mana walked over to Nafrini, "I want you to see something," she spoke to the girl, "look at my eyes," she said as the necklace began to glow.

Mana stepped out of the room moments later Nafrini was behind her, her head up and looking at the Pharaoh and said nothing but walked right past him. Set looked at Mana, "What did you show her?" he asked.

Mana looked over her shoulder at Nafrini, "I showed her, what her future holds, and yours as well, it is up to her to decide her fate," she said and walked away from the Pharaoh.

The next morning Nafrini was gone she had stolen one of the horses, and fled from the city, leaving her sister to keep her place of power. Mana foresaw this and told Set that Nafrini would return in time but she wouldn't be the same.

It was years before Set saw Nafrini again, except he almost completely missed her for she was dressed a merchant and brought before him, on her knees, that was until she was kicked by one of the guards. "Great Pharaoh we brought you this merchant who has not paid you tribute," they said throwing Nafrini to the ground.

Walking over to the merchant lifting the cloak off her head, a small whisper escaped his voice, "Nafrini," he said slowly, "Take her to my chambers," he ordered and walked over to Mana, "You were right, she is different," he said.

Mana looked at Set, "You have changed too," she whispered, "You have learned what she needed to know, over time."

Nafrini sat in the room looking at the terrace wanting to jump off it however, Set walked into the room removing his crown and setting it on a table. "Why did you leave Nafrini?" he asked her grabbing her by the shoulders.

Nafrini didn't answer she only looked down at her feet, and Set shook her violently. "Nafrini answer me, do you know how worried I have been these last few years, do you realize what you caused me to do after you ran away," he asked.

Nafrini looked up at the Pharaoh, she looked deep into his eyes, "You wanted my power you didn't need me," she said with her voice in anger.

"No, it wasn't your power I wanted Nafrini, because, I know you were secretly in love with me, Mana told me you were, and when I kicked your sister from her position. Standing watching you in the shadows for so long and I couldn't come up with the words to say that I …" he paused it wasn't easy to admit this, "I need you Nafrini because I have loved you from the minute I saw who you really were," he admitted.

"And who do you really think I am, this Kisara who died just before you became Pharaoh of Egypt, or the girl that saved your life because she knew it was her duty as servant," she snapped pulling away from him.

Pharaoh Set walked over to Nafrini and pulled her into a long kiss, knowing that was the only way to prove his point to her, that he wanted and needed her. Nafrini was fighting at first then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, and every time he pulled away from her she would pull him back, to make it last just a little longer. "Nafrini," he said panting as he finally freed himself from the kiss, "You are my queen weather you accept the title or not," he said.

Nafrini looked at his eyes realizing he was speaking the truth after being kissed like that by him, it was a kiss she never saw him give her sister for a second, "Set," she whispered as she pulling herself into him, "Please don't let me loose you," she cried.

"You won't loose me, Nafrini not if the gods demanded it," he said holding her close to him.

One night, while the two were asleep a figure slipped into the royal bedchamber, looking upon the sleeping Pharaoh and his new bride as they rested, the figured pulled out a knife that was long a jagged. "You shouldn't have chosen this servant over me," she whispered pulling back her hand to stab at them, and it was direct hit into a sleeping Nafrini.

Pharaoh Set immediately woke up and pulled Nafrini away from the figure, he heard her short of breath, "No, Nafrini," he whispered pulling the dagger out of her, and grabbing his millennium rod and shadow blasting the woman that had stabbed Nafrini, which turned out to be Sêshafi.

"Pharaoh," said Nafrini with a quit voice.

"Nafrini, are you alright," he kissed her, as he felt her skin starting to get cold.

"No she got her revenge just like I saw, she would," she said her voice getting quieter with each word.

"Nafrini don't die on me please," he said picking her up taking the millennium rod and closing the wound with it.

Looking up at the Pharaoh, "I am sorry that I must leave you, so soon again," she panted, "Set, please forgive me and don't forget me," she said as every word was an obstacle.

"Nafrini, stay with me," he said but that was the last words she ever hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will admit this isn't one of my best chapters but it's something, I wrote this months ago but never uploaded it I guess was I waiting for some readers or something. Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Past repeating over again**

"Alexandra, stay with me," said a male voice, "stay awake," the voice was familiar but at the moment Alexandra's eyes shut closed.

Alexandra could barely hear or see anything and then it all went black a few moments later the dream played itself out in her mind she got the whole story now but what did it mean, she tried to figure it out however she suddenly felt pulled and awoke.

Alexandra awoke a few months later waking up in a hospital bed feeling pain everywhere she had been told she was in a coma for two months and was now getting back to normal sleeping habits when everyone would come to visit except Seto, Mokuba or Sara weren't present.

"Hi guys," Alexandra said weakly to them, looking at Mai, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Serenity.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yugi concern was in his voice.

"Like I got ran over by something, I can't think what it was but I am still feeling like shit," she answered him; her voice was scratchy as she spoke.

Joey slammed his fist into his palm, "Dam it, Alexandra why didn't you let me take you home I was heading there anyways Mai called just after I left," he said with a slight anger in his voice.

"Then you would have been in the bed next to her Joey, I thought we went through this argument last time we visited," said Mai hitting him on the head, "This was a plan hit like the cops said it was."

"Planned hit? That's news to me," Alexandra said feeling pain all over her body suddenly causing her to muffle a scream as some thing sat on her hurt leg, her body hurt a lot, she hated pain meds.

"JOEY!" yelled Tea, "your sitting on her leg, again!"

"My bad, sorry Alexandra," Joey said quickly standing up again.

"That's ok," Alexandra said slowly, "Just remind me to break a leg of yours and sit on it later," she joked.

A small knock on the door was suddenly heard, "Is it ok if I come in?" said a young man's voice.

Everyone moved out of the way to show Mokuba in his usual cloths of jeans, sweatshirt, and vest, "I came to see how Alexandra was doing, I just heard what happened, or I would have been here sooner, and more frequently for visits," he said holding out a small bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"What do you mean you just heard mini rich junior, didn't you see on the news about the girl that got beaten up?" snapped Joey, "she has been in here for two months."

"JOEY!" everyone said including Alexandra.

Looking over at Mokuba with her good eye because the other was covered with a bandage still, "Thank you Mokuba, how come you just now heard about me getting beat up?"

Mokuba looked at Alexandra, "I hacked Seto's computer, and he has been emailing Yugi back and forth about your status at the hospital. I am actually surprised that he would be worried about you…anyways these are for you," he said bringing the flowers over to her, "I got them imported from Egypt, they are Egyptian lilies."

Alexandra looked at Yugi she was slightly angry, there was only one person who knew that Egyptian lilies were her favorite and the only thing that would calm her down when she was upset, "Well Kaiba, kind of heard I was in town and well, I sent him an email telling him how you were doing and he seemed keep writing back how your status was, I didn't think you would care about the fact known that your favorite flower was an Egyptian lily," Yugi quickly explained, "Also Kaiba might not be related to you much longer."

"What are you talking about Yugi? Sara is my half sister, as much as I hate admitting it, of course Kaiba is going to be related to me by marriage" snapped Alexandra.

"Not what the tabloids say," said Mai with a smirk on her face, "Rumor had it that Kaiba is dropping your sister Sara something about her not doing her job as wife."

"Why would he do that, I mean she's smart, successful, hell she even got me fired at my job as Kaiba's assistant and using a part of my father's contract to get me to loose all my inherence that our father left us," said Alexandra.

"Well I am not suppose to talk about this but, Seto isn't trusting Sara all that much anymore," said Mokuba calmly with a small smile, "it's like he woke up or something it was really weird at first, but then it was like having my old brother back."

Alexandra was taken a back by this a bit, "How is that remotely possible? I mean Sara is a well…never mind," she said quickly laying back on the bed for she had been sitting up a bit, "I need to rest, would one of you guys stay with me?" she asked with a yawn.

"After the cops told us that it was an organized hit on you, trust me last thing we are doing is letting you be alone in a hospital," said Yugi clenching his fist.

"Yugi calm down, one of those guys will talk," said Tea.

"Yeah when they wake up from the butt kicking they got from the guy that found Alexandra," said Mokuba as Alexandra began to fall back to sleep.

A few days later Alexandra was released from the hospital and sent home from there she had to role around in a wheel chair so she wouldn't put pressure on her broken legs or ribs. Since her apartment didn't have an elevator Alexandra had to move into the house next to the game shop. Mokuba would come over to visit to check up on Alexandra multiple times in a day on his way to school and on the way home, Kaiba was with him but didn't go passed the front door, he just said a quick hello to Yugi and quickly head out the door.

It was nearly a year before Alexandra was walking around and working at the shop, since she had no job at Kaiba Corp, or at Kristen enterprises. Yugi came in one afternoon with supplies while Alexandra was rearranging the display case with new cards for customers to come look at. "Oh Alexandra, can you do me a favor and help me with this box," he said walking up to her.

"Sure, Yugi," said Alexandra quickly helping her shorter cousin with the box, "What is this?"

"It is the latest invention from Kaiba Corp for duel monsters," said Yugi, "the new duel disk 3.0s are here."

"I see," said Alexandra under gritted teeth, a small anger would flash when the Kaiba name was mentioned in the house.

Yugi shook his head, "You know after all this time I don't see why you haven't gone to ask Kaiba for your job back," he said.

"Why? There is no point to me even talking to him," Alexandra went back to rearranging the case, "I mean yeah Mokuba been dropping by everyday, and Kaiba been coming with him but it doesn't matter he just says "hi" to you and leaves out that door as if I didn't exist."

"Maybe Kaiba's gotten shy, after all it was thanks to Sara that he doesn't notice you," Yugi said.

"Seto Kaiba, shy, HA HA, don't make me laugh any harder then that." Alexandra said taking the boxes out of the larger one, "Kaiba wouldn't want me, and he barely noticed I was alive unless it had to do something with Kaiba Corp paperwork or it had to do with Sara."

"I am sure Seto would disagree with that Alexandra," said Mokuba coming into the shop.

Alexandra looked at Mokuba with a raised eyebrow, "Wait let me guess he has the hot for me and you just hacked his email again?" she said quickly.

"No the first, because he been avoiding me and I don't know what's in his head, and yes to the second I have been hacking his email, you know you think he would come up with a more encrypt password," Mokuba grinned, "Want to know what it is 10 bucks you won't guess it."

"I got five saying that you only used your name twice and bam you got in to his encrypted email box?" said Alexandra leaning on the counter.

"NO but it is a person," Mokuba answered skipping over to the case that Alexandra just finished organizing, "Cool when did you start putting up your favorite card for sale, Alexandra."

Letting out a small sigh, "The day I lost everything," she muttered to herself, "recently actually," she said louder, "I am not selling it just displaying it, because I am never playing that game again," she snapped the last few words.

"What do you mean not playing anymore," asked Mokuba then looking over at Yugi, "Oh Yugi beat you too many times or something."

Alexandra let out a very long sigh while putting a loose hair behind her ear and fixing her glasses. Yugi realized what she was going to say so he picked up his box and quickly but not to gather attention left the room, leaving Mokuba and Alexandra alone, "I am not playing anymore because of your brother," she said putting her elbows on the counter she was standing by and looking at Mokuba.

"My brother is the reason you're quitting the most awesome game in the world?" asked Mokuba in complete shock, he had figured it was Yugi's ability to not loose.

"NO, I mean, yes, it's complicated, Mokuba," she said walking over to the case looking at the dragon card that was sitting there, "I just don't want to play anymore games, that ass kicking I got was an eye opener, I am not going to be anything more then a freaking servant, I mean a no body, I am not worth anything so why should I put my heart into something that won't get me anywhere?"

"Because you have to put it somewhere," said Mokuba, "I know where Seto's is."

"Yeah I know where it is too Mokuba," she looked away from Mokuba as she said this so he wouldn't read her eyes, because if he could see them he would of see that she was speaking with her own heart, "it's in that company you two run, with my sister," Alexandra spat out the sister part with her forehead wrinkled and anger in her eyes turning back to him.

"That bitch, if it wasn't for her I would have been….never mind forget I said anything Mokuba," Alexandra gave a defeated sigh knowing that if she started crying now it wouldn't ever stop until much later, "I need to finish up here and then head upstairs, do you need anything?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Nah just came to see you Alexandra," he said heading towards the exit door to the shop, "And by the way Alexandra you not a no body to me, see you Sis," he then hurried out of the shop before seeing Alexandra's reaction which was of awe and small smile. However, it quickly faded, by the site of Kaiba at the window, frowning and then turning away, "YUGI!" she snapped, kicking the door knocking him to the floor, "Nosy cousin," she laughed.

"Tea made me do it," he said in defense laughing as he got off the floor.

"Yeah right and we both know Tea is currently at dance class," she laughed at him and helping Yugi to his feet.

"Well then you caught me," Yugi admitted laughing with his hand behind his head.

"Don't mention that conversation to anyone ok," Alexandra said to her cousin who nodded his head at her as she went up stairs leaving Yugi to close up shop.

Alexandra walked into her room that used to be her grandfather's looking at her things most in boxes still from her apartment that she used to share with Mai. Alexandra started to unpack a few things, and put them up in the various shelves that were around the room.

After three boxes of empty boxes, Alexandra came upon a box marked, "Private never open, or else," written on it. The box was slight larger then a large shoe box, but smaller then a packing box. Opening it up slowly pictures where inside, Alexandra and Sara, smiling and laughing, as kids. Her mother's sharing tea time with them, while there father just sat and laugh as he read stories to them both. Looking at her mother, with the long black and white hair and the deep blue eyes she had. Alexandra own blue colored, eyes began to well up with tears, "If only you three weren't in that accident, at the cave and I had come along everything would probably still been the same," she cried, holding the picture of her mother, Sara, her father at an entrance to a cave, "You guys would be alive and Sara wouldn't have changed. I wouldn't have become such a mess, losing everything you two left me and her."

A figure suddenly appeared in the room watching Alexandra on the floor tearing at the picture, "You know that you can change your future that way it won't repeat the past" said the figure.

"If you haven't noticed Kaiba hasn't noticed me very much, he keeps watching me just like before," Alexandra snapped forgetting the tears she had been shedding.

"The Pharaoh takes time to see the queen he wishes to be with, maybe you should try harder," said the figure.

"Try harder, get a clue, I am not her, and I am no way, no how, going to be with Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. What's the point of those dreams if they aren't even real in the first place, all I know is have had them for a very long time and I want them to go away," said Alexandra putting the pictures back in the box and closing and sliding it under her bed.

"It was real Alexandra, you were there you had him in your grasp but he lost you three days after your wedding night," spoke the figure in a gentle voice.

"He didn't even have me nor will he ever, I almost died, and then you show up after I get the full dream in one sitting," she snapped at the figure.

"Really if he didn't notice you then why was he following you home the night you were attacked?" asked the figure.

"It wasn't him, he would of, said something by now, or rubbed it in my face which ever made him look bigger and made me look weaker," Alexandra muttered to the figure, "Besides how would I know who saved me that night all I heard was a male voice telling me not to leave him, nor fall asleep, and I wish you would go away your just a reflection my mind that doesn't exist."

The figure nodded her head, "That attack was on the same night as the night the Pharaoh realized that you were to be the true queen of Egypt, except the attack on the Pharaoh's life was 5000 years ago, just some information you should be made aware of."

"Doesn't matter anyways, I am still not his, and he isn't mine," Alexandra said slowly, "Besides he is married to my half sister, you do know how gross it is to be married to someone that had sex with your sister?" she asked.

"I would know being how I had," said the figure, "or I should say you have too."

"For the last time I am not you, her, what ever you are, Okay," snapped Alexandra.

"You know the night is coming when they will make you see, know this Alexandra, the flow of time will repeat itself, if you want to live. Find the one that started the attack in the past and it will be the same person in this time that betrayed you that night," the figure vanished.

Alexandra looked at the boxes in front of her there were two left one was the box of old notes from days working in Egypt, as a child and later as a college student, the other box was filled with papers and articles form various times Kaiba had been in the paper. "I wanted him but I don't need him. Besides, what's the point of stopping the past? We all die in time, from the moment we make that cry in the delivery room to the moment the heart beats for the last time," she pushed the two boxes into the closest and shut the door to it, and hoping to never look at them again. She jumped on the bed and slowly crying to sleep hoping another tear wouldn't fall that night. Two figures stood at the doorway to Alexandra's room and had gone completely unnoticed by the events happening, one tall, thee other short, one with blue eyes to the other with purple.

The two figures walked down stairs and stopped at the bottom of the steps, "You see what I was telling you in the emails Kaiba," said Yugi sitting down on the couch in the living room, "she wanted you always has, and your acting chicken about it."

Seto looked at Yugi his eyes cold and heartless, "I am married Yugi, and besides Alexandra will be fine, if I recall you had an alter ego in the past, nothing says she can't have it too after all your related."

Yugi wanted to spill it right there the truth that he was only related to Alexandra through his aunt, who actually adopted Alexandra from her cheating husband's mistress, but he figured that Sara may had already told Kaiba, and that he had simply forgotten that detail. Yet Alexandra was left with an equal share just like her sister and he watched as Kaiba let Sara run her out of the multi-billon dollar industry and into a small job at a game shop.

"She's been through hell, Kaiba, you could have at least made it easier on her, after all you are married to her half sister the least you could have done was help her out," he snapped.

Kaiba kept his eyes pointed at Yugi yet his head was turned towards the window, "This conversation is over, Yugi. Do me a favor, bring me some proof of why I should even waste my time with Alexandra, the failure?" he walked out of the house after that.

Half way to his car pulling out the keys he looked at the window that was Alexandra's room, he saw the light was out but there was a figure standing in the window looking at him. Turning back towards his car he saw a figure by his car, "Mokuba lets go, and not a word I know you were listening," he said to his brother by the car.

"Like I was going to point anything out to you, anyways" he said to his older brother getting into the car and shutting his door. Seto opened his door and looked back at the window he saw that it was dark and the figure was gone and that Yugi was turning off the lights to the house, Seto finished getting in the car and drove away.

That night Seto woke from a nightmare of an attack on his life but it wasn't really him but a king of some type, a girl running in front of him using a bright blinding light to protect him and then clasping in his arms asking if he was alright however a dagger came into his back at the end.

Across town Alexandra awoke from a similar dream to the one she had when she was knocked out. The dream that had repeated since that day Alexandra was attacked, and Seto had been having it clearer each time, only difference was they watched the other die in their arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update this story I have had a lot of things happening, anyways I thought this chapter came out a little too soon but I figured that the plot needed to come out, I am posting two chapters today this one and the next hope you guys enjoy it. And please review I admit this isn't one of my best stories but I am kind of fighting some writers block. **

**Chapter 6**

**Past comes to haunt**

Seto Kaiba awoke to the sound of his alarm, looking next to him was Sara she was covered in the bed sheet where he wasn't, again the woman had managed to steal his sheet leaving him cold the entire night but then again he was always waking up to the nightmare of a repeating dream that hadn't quite cleared yet. Standing up and walking to his closet to pick out his clothes, he decided to wear jeans and a loose tee shirt he had awoken at the crack of dawn.

Stepping out of the closet Sara was sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her like a dress, "Where are you going this early Seto?" she asked rubbing one of her eyes, "You know you have duties to fulfill," her voice was full of teasing.

"Sara I am going out I expect you to be working on that presentation," he said stepping out the door.

Sara crossed her arms, "I will just ask Alexandra to do it for me," she muttered, however the thought just then crossed her mind that Alexandra had been gone for months and her whereabouts were still unknown at least to her they were.

Getting up and putting on her robe and tying it, she heard the sound of one of Seto's sports cars make a loud screeching noise. Looking out her window she saw the dust trail Seto had left leaving the mansion. "Wonder where he is going," she said curiously. Walking over to her cell phone dialing a number she hadn't called in months, the phone rang and a man picked up, "You are calling me again after I told you that last job cost me my best guys," he said to her on the phone.

"Relax, will you I am paying you good money besides your guys are, out of jail now aren't they?" she asked the man on the other line.

"Yes thanks to the lawyers you set them up with, which by the way Mrs. K I have to ask will your husband be able to track those missing amounts of payment?" the man asked on the other line.

"He won't because I left evidence that my sister took the money upon her leaving of company he won't have a clue, now for the next job I have for you and your men. I want you to follow my husband, just to see what he does all day when he isn't in the office," she said.

A few hours later walking down the streets of Domino, Seto happened to spot a young woman looking at a window of a game shop, he knew it was Alexandra from the look of her but he wasn't about to reveal that he was watching her and had been for some time now, as a secret to keep her safe he knew someone was out to get her or else why nearly kill her that night.

A few months ago the night Alexandra was attacked.

He followed Alexandra and had been for some time, he knew that he should explain after all they were family even by marriage and he trusted Alexandra with Kaiba Corp more then anyone else, even Mokuba but why he trusted her he had to find out. Why did Sara have to push him to get her fired he planned on making Alexandra in charge of recreating Kaiba Corps image of duel monster after all he had seen Alexandra play Mokuba a few times in the backyard.

Alexandra had just left Yugi's house and was walking home by herself. Seto watched and followed but he stayed far enough out of the way so Alexandra wouldn't see him. That was until four guys jumped out of an ally and started beating the shit out of her. At first Seto didn't move he would of jumped out to save her but something held him back, something he still couldn't explain but the next thing he knew he was fighting those creeps off of Alexandra. When they ran he remembered their faces and turned in a full report to the police however he kept his name out of it. Alexandra was barely alive, ribs, legs and ribs apparently broken, covered in her own blood and if he hadn't called in for an ambulance she would have died on the sidewalk.

Present day Seto following Alexandra

The memory of saving Alexandra's life was still in Seto's mind he hadn't forgotten that he almost lost her to a few creeps but from what the detective said one of the men had admitted they were ordered to attack her and possibly kill her at least. Seto was watching Alexandra through dark sunglasses black wig and a baseball cap he made sure he couldn't be recognized.

Alexandra had continued walking again with her bags, he noticed the woman liked to walk everywhere, this always caught his interest however, and he never bothered to ask why. Seto followed Alexandra all the way to the park where he saw her sit by the water fountain, by herself pulling a lunch bag from her bags.

Seto saw this and sat at one of the benches watching and waiting, for some reason he was interested in watching her, why the thought never accord to him of why he should have picked her, didn't come to mind. There was always a warmer feeling that was around when Alexandra was near him, he seemed to be in a better state of mind when she was around then with her sister Sara.

Joey and Mai were enjoying some alone time in the park when they both saw Alexandra about to eat some lunch. "Well if it isn't my old roommate out and about by herself, this is a surprise," said Mai.

Alexandra had just taken a bite of her sandwich, "You two can't seem to stop following me," she said turning to them.

"What do you mean following you, Joey and I just came to the park for a few moments of fresh air," Mai shot back.

"Yeah and tell me the truth Mai whose idea was it for the fresh air, yours, Joey, or Yugi's?" Alexandra said.

"Yugi may have told me that you were walking around but honest Alex, we weren't following you," said Joey.

Alexandra put down her sandwich, "sorry to accuse you two, it's just," she let out a sigh, "I am not having a good day."

"You been shopping hon. what's so depressing about that?" asked Mai.

Alexandra let out a deep sigh, "I've been having those nightmares again," she said, "They are getting worse so I decided to get out of the house and take a walk try to clear my head."

"You mean your past life in Egypt, thought you said that dream went away when Sara married Kaiba," Joey said.

Alexandra shook her head, "You forgot Joey that's when it started, they got worse with each day that Sara and him were together," she snapped at him.

"You still have a crush on him don't you," said Mai with a smirk, "but then again why would you want to be with Kaiba anyways, and who wants to be with a stuffy workaholic anyways?"

"Sara did but she was only in it for the money, she admitted it she wanted the status after all she was the only true hare to Kristen Industries until my mother cheated, I was born, but I never liked the spot light I like the background," Alexandra admitted, "And besides he picked her nothing I can do about it."

"Have you tried talking to my brother maybe that would work?" said Mokuba coming over to the three, "I couldn't help over hearing you Alexandra," he smirked at her.

"Mokuba you know I can't," Alexandra snapped, "Kaiba and Sara are a match end of story, besides if I break them up it would mean repeating a past I don't want to relive." As Alexandra spoke her head lowered and eyes closed, "I don't want to die in some one's arms again like that dream." she whispered, "I don't want to send that kind of pain to anyone."

"Maybe you don't have to if you tell him that you think he is the guy, I mean come on all that research you did, you just can't let it all be wasted, just because your having a silly dream," said Mai.

"It's just research Mai, any one can do the same amount of work and come up a silly conclusion," spat Alexandra.

"Your dream, the past, the matching what is happening, what's there to figure out?" asked Mokuba.

"Umm have you heard of Psychologist's theories on Dreams, it could just be my brain processing all that information I been holding up since I was a kid," Alexandra said quickly, "Besides like I said I was just his assistant to Mr. Kaiba, nothing more not a sister in law, not a friend, nothing alright. I was nothing but a cog in that building, do I make that clear and there is no reason what so ever that I should follow that nightmare, dream, or thought to be memories of the past. I am happy with my life now and I am determined to keep it that way," Alexandra then left in a huff leaving her stuff at the fountain.

Seto turned his head watching them, hearing them all speak, and then seeing Alexandra march off. It was time he stepped in, looking over at Mokuba removing his sunglasses, "You know if you three really wanted to know what was going on in her head you should be spying on her rather then confronting her," he said standing up.

Mokuba's mouth dropped, Mai smirked, and Joey glared, "You were watching her this whole time Kaiba, that's low," Joey snapped.

"Actually I was watching her for protection you think I want my sister in law attacked again, I am not stupid," Seto told them, "Do her a favor and leave her alone, and stay out of my way."

Mokuba closed his mouth, "So how long have you been watching her?" he asked.

Seto put back on his sunglasses, "Long enough to know that she isn't the reason Kaiba Corp has been losing money in fact she brought in more then Sara has, which makes me suspect that Sara is the one of foul play rather then Alexandra," he admitted.

"You jerk your only watching her to keep your rich ass, rich and to use her as bait," snapped Joey, "you're just a greedy jerk playing with people's emotions, oh and let me remind you, you are a asshole, Kaiba," said Joey.

Mokuba said nothing as Seto turned and walked away, "I have my reasons you geeks, maybe you should figure that out on your own and get a muzzle on your pet dog there Mai, and you will find it will keep its mouth shut on things he doesn't know about."

Mai crossed her arms, "You would know all about that Kaiba, being how Sara keeps you on a leash," she snapped.

Mokuba cringed, "Don't call him a dog, Seto is better then that," he said.

"Stop the hero worship, Mokuba didn't you tell me you saw your brother for what he was a long time ago, after all he changed when he married Sara," said Mai with a sneer in her voice.

Joey said nothing he just let his girlfriend do all the talking because he well didn't really want to start a fight knowing that Alexandra was in ear shot still, for he saw her by one of the trees as she was probably coming back for her stuff.

Seto walked right passed Alexandra, and she recognized him after hearing him speak to the others, "Thank you," she said to him without even looking at him, then going to get her stuff and telling the others to shut up.

Meanwhile in a near by tree unknown to any one else, "Yes Mrs. K, he was spying on her, and just admitted it," he said into the phone.

"I saw from the cameras in the park, so he did save her, this would be a problem, what ever you do find that one that talked and kill him, make sure there are no witnesses either," said Sara.

"Yes ma'am," he said then hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Princess or Thief**

Alexandra walked home in silence, she saw Kaiba now following her, but why did he blow his cover, now he will be a target too. "Kaiba, I don't need you protection, I got jumped once it's been almost a year now, and I am stronger then I was then, I wasn't ready then, but this time I will be," she said turning to him suddenly when she got to the game shop.

Kaiba took off the sunglasses and wig, "Well if don't need it so much, then how come you haven't been attacked yet, I can tell you why because they know you're being watched so I decided to show myself so they can re plan their attack now," he said.

"Best defense is a good offense, thanks for putting that together for me Kaiba," she snapped at him.

Next thing Alexandra knew she was pinned down by Kaiba, "You should know if your guard was truly up you wouldn't have been so easy to pin," he said, "As for that dream you been having, yours isn't so different then someone else's that I know. However, I can tell you this if you confront him with it he will deny it."

"So what you going to show me who that Pharaoh is that it, because I can tell you right now I don't care anymore, never will again," she snapped getting free from Kaiba's grip by getting her legs to Kaiba's chest and pushing him off.

Smirking at Alexandra, "Well he won't admit it in public but he will be at a party," he tossed Alexandra an invitation, "A masque ball that he is putting on, you want to talk with him you will get your chance, there is only one favor I ask of you," he said.

Alexandra looked the card, she felt the present of the ghost in her mind show up however kept hidden from Kaiba "If you follow this you may find him, if you already haven't" she whispered to Alexandra.

Standing up, "Fine Kaiba I will go what is the favor," Alexandra asked.

"You convince your cousin to duel me one last time on national TV and I will make arrangements to have you meet that gentleman," said Kaiba.

Alexandra nodded, "Fine," she said marching passed Kaiba, "However you're making it way too easy for me."

Yugi agreed he would do anything for Alexandra at her request even if Kaiba was the one asking the favor through her. "I am doing this for you not for Kaiba," he said, "But I know you want to find the other in your dream, so good luck."

Two weeks later the party was being held a one of the grand ballrooms in town. It was one of those Masque balls, where everyone was dressed ball gowns and masks on their faces just around the eyes.

Alexandra had taken her hair and placed it in curls that hung like large ropes to her shoulders, her mask was a dark blue and her dress was a mix of dark and light blue strokes. She looked like she was out of a fairy tale, her glasses she had replaced with contacts so she didn't have to look like a dork, or at least in her opinion.

Upon arriving she was quickly grabbed by her sister, Sara who wasn't wearing a mask. "What are you doing here tramp?" she said to her sister.

"I am a lot of things but the title of tramp should go to you," Alexandra snapped, "I am here because your husband invited me."

"Seto invite a little backstabber like you, please spare me the excuse Alex get a clue he has no interest in helping you, if any thing he is trying to find out what you did with all that money," Sara laughed.

"What money Sara? I didn't take any, and when I was hired by Kaiba to be his secretary Kaiba Corp made a huge profit, so the question is who took the money out? He should be looking more at you then me," Alexandra snapped and then walked away quickly from her sister.

"Nice approach," said a male voice, "You have a lot of spunk for a girl that is suspected of robbing one of the worlds' most profitable companies."

Alexandra turned ready to say her defense when she realized that it was Kaiba, "You know, why I am here, I just want to get this over with, where is Mr. Dream," she said.

Seto point to the stairwell "He is on the second floor third door on the right, what ever you do don't interrupt him, he is a bit picky about things."

"Around you I could always keep my mouth shut," said Alexandra heading for the stairs.

Kaiba knew he had to hurry to the room, lucky for him; he had photographers stationed by the stairs so it would take Alex a few moments to get through them. Kaiba took the elevator and was in the room well before Alex had even reached the stairs.

Alexandra finally reached the room it didn't have much in it other then a few bookshelves and a desk, "Kaiba has you meet me in his office shows how trusting he is," she said, "He wouldn't even let my sister in here."

"That is about to change," said Kaiba turning around to face Alexandra.

"So, where is he?" she said putting her hands on her hips, "You plan to drag me up here for some joke?"

"No, I am the guy from the dream," said Seto, "I know because those nightmares you were talking about in the park with Mokuba, Mai and the mutt, are the same ones that I been having."

"Your just pulling my chain, Kaiba," said Alexandra, "Besides, what do you know about that dream that I haven't told anyone else."

Kaiba smirked, "I know for a fact that in your dream the pharaoh confronted the girl and told her how he really felt about her sister, and went faced with the choice she decided to stay a servant," he said.

Alexandra shook her head, "You read that in my diary," she said.

Kaiba shook his head, "At the end of the dream you die in his arms, but in the reverse though she dies in his. On there wedding night both are attacked by the angry sister and one of them is killed."

Alexandra's mouth dropped, she never once mentioned the wedding night murder just that they were stabbed in the night. "So you're the one in the dream so you know that even if I admitted to having feelings for you and you for me that we can't be together because Sara will just try to kill us."

Seto turned around, facing away from Alexandra, "I know your sister took that money and expected you to take the fall but your quitting wasn't part of her plan so she tried to have you killed."

"You mean the night I was jumped, look Kaiba I am not going to live in fear of her anymore, besides even if she did, I still don't know who saved me that night," said Alexandra.

"I know who it was, because I am the one that told you to stay awake," Seto said.

Alexandra shook her head, "Why do you care so much anyways, you never showed any interest in me, I am just plain me, nothing special and besides you and Sara are more of a match then you and me."

"That is what you said as an excuse that your sister has brainwashed into you after all these years," said Seto.

"No it's the truth Kaiba, so what I work my butt off for her, so what if I just might know how to run a company better then her I was just your assistant and she is your wife your partner and…" Alexandra stopped talking and looked at the floor taking a deep breath, "You know what this isn't worth it ok, I, need to leave now," she turned to the door but it was locked.

A quick flash of the dream came to Alexandra's mind; the Pharaoh had his guards at the door so she could not leave when he confronted her. Turning around Alexandra looked at Seto then looked a the door, "You can't have me this time," she said kicking the door as hard as she could breaking the lock on it and swinging it open, "I won't put you though it again," and she left the room.

Sara saw that Seto had met Alexandra in the officer she had been standing in the hallway and seeing her sister kick the door it was time to make a phone call to deal with her permanently.

Walking away from the party and outside towards the gates of the mansion, Alexandra could feel the tears in her eyes, she did care about him but she hardly knew him anymore at least that is what she thought. When Alexandra reached the outside of the gate and began to walk towards the road which would lead her to her house back in the city a group men were waiting for her.

"Well Miss Kristen, it's a pleasure to see you again," said one of the men with a smirk.

Alexandra took a deep breath, "You all again," she said recognizing some of the men except there were more this time then a year ago.

"Yes and this time you are more alone then ever which will make killing you a bit easier," said one of them with a steel bat as he held it in his hand.

Alexandra had taken off her heels and had them in her hand, "You really want to mess with me again, well this time I am prepared," she said holding up her shoes as weapons however the did her little good as something hit her in the back of the head.

"You should have expected that," said one of the men with a laugh.

Alexandra felt fuzzy as she heard a familiar voice, "I told you, that you were finished Alexandra," said a female voice.

Alexandra thought for a moment it was Sara but the figure was all wrong, "Boys have fun with her, and when you are done make it look like she fell to her death."

Alexandra felt herself being lifted up off the ground she felt like there was nothing she could do, no one would be driving up the road or down it since the party was still taking place at the mansion. Alexandra felt if she screamed that no one would hear her, and if she didn't have the fuzziness from being hit in the head she would be able to fight back more as the men held her and raised their bats to beat her this time they were going to finish the job.

Alexandra closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do, and waited for the first blow but it didn't come instead she heard gun fire, and felt nothing but the road underneath her suddenly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: I am posting this chapter while I work on Amulets, I just got Chapter 3 back and doing a final edit on it then it's getting posted, as for this story I am thinking maybe one or two more chapters and we will have an ending but now to kill the suspense**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Here we go again

Alexandra felt the ground under her and the wind had knocked out of her, "Just get it over with," she said weakly.

"My pleasure," said one of the men as a gun clicked.

"She said to make it look like she fell to her death what is the point in shooting her?" said a familiar male voice.

"We throw her into the ocean that way by the time they pull her out everything would be taken care of," said the man.

"I would think again if I were you," said the familiar voice.

"Says who?" said one the man with the gun.

Next thing that Alexandra heard was lots of gunfire, and someone picking her up, "Alexandra hang on, SETO!" shouted the voice, "She's been shot, hurry." The sound of sirens filled the air and Alexandra started to feel herself fade into darkness again.

Three months later

Alexandra finally broke her coma and was awake in the hospital again feeling like crap yet again she did not bother to move very much. It was night in the hospital and it was hard to see in the room except for two figures one was in the corner the other was at her bedside holding her hand. Shaking her head and rubbing one of her eyes, Alexandra looked at the figure by the corner she could tell who ever it was, was passed out and snoring a little. Looking at the figure next to her she was in shock to see who it was, "what is he doing here?" she asked herself.

"Mokuba wanted to make sure you would pull through so he been here every night for three months," said Kaiba walking into the room.

Alexandra looked at the doorway, which Kaiba had just walked through. Kaiba had a shadow like appearance around him, "You got lucky it was only a shot in your back and it came out your side missing vital organs," he said sitting in the chair next to the bed, "I came by to check on him but as you can see he is passed out."

Alexandra took her hand from Mokuba's and ran her fingers through his hair, "He always was worried about me," she said while looking over at the other figure that was sleeping with his head on the table. "I take it Yugi takes the day shift?" she asked as her eyes adjusted to where she could see his spiked hair on the table.

Seto nodded, "He hasn't left this room since they moved you hear a few days ago," he said.

"What about you?" Alexandra asked, "Did you come here because of your brother of me?"

Seto put his hand on Alexandra's, "Does it matter?"

Alexandra shook her head, "NO I guess not," she said taking her hand from his and shaking it like he just rubbed it with slim or something.

Seto caught the unspoken message that Alexandra had given him from her hand, "You better take him home, before Sara wonders what is going on with you and him," Alexandra said quickly.

"Sara is dead," said Seto quickly, "She killed herself by jumping off a cliff, and her body was found two months ago while you were in here in a coma."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow at Kaiba, "Who?" she asked.

Seto shrugged, "No one knows, the police think it might have been the boss of the gang that she hired to kill you. If Mokuba had not been coming home he wouldn't have been able to save you. He is the one that called me told me that a group of guys surrounded you and well after he saw you shot he called the police and I ran down the hill to find him holding you as you passed out."

Letting out a small laugh, "Remind me to thank him later," Alexandra said putting her fingers through Mokuba's hair again as the younger teen let out a small groan and opened his eyes.

"Alex?" he said in a groggy, tired voice.

"Hey kid," Alexandra said.

"You are awake," Mokuba said jumping up and hugging Alexandra.

"Yeah, ouch, Mokuba my side," said Alexandra in pain. Seto sat back in his chair as Yugi woke to Mokuba's voice say Alexandra was awake.

"Oh thank goodness," said Yugi jumping up from his seat as Mokuba sat back down from hugging Alexandra, "How are you feeling?" he asked worried.

"Awake if anything," Alexandra answered, "Kaiba said I was out for three months."

Yugi looked at Kaiba, "I thought I told you to stay away from her," he said in angry voice, "After it was your wife that tired to kill her."

"Yugi," said Alexandra and Mokuba at the same time.

"Well sorry but she did, I don't care if they found the money and the proof and she is dead. Kaiba shouldn't be near you at all, after what happened, besides he stills a suspect for the gang coming after you in the first place," said Yugi.

Alexandra looked at Seto, "Are you?" she asked him in a very stern voice.

"They cleared me of it a few hours ago, the police found a note as a written confession in Sara's handwriting," said Seto, "Apparently you weren't the only person on her hit list." Seto looked at Mokuba who was beaming at Alexandra he could tell that his little brother was relieved that Alexandra was out of the coma.

Alexandra looked at Mokuba catching Seto's glance at his brother, she put her hand on Mokuba's head, "You and I are lucky I guess," she said.

The next morning Alexandra was released from the hospital, Yugi and Tea took Alexandra back to the game shop/ house to finish her recovery. Yugi was stacking boxes in the game shop when Mokuba dropped by after school that afternoon. "Yugi is Alexandra up?" the young teen asked quickly.

"She is in the living room," said Yugi as Mokuba went darting off towards the back door.

Alexandra was pouring over three month old newspapers reading all the information the press had released about the incident, from what she could gather Kaiba had tried to keep most of the media out of it, as usual. Alexandra was dressed in her pajamas which looked like blue and white pin strips, normally she would have been happy with her normal tank top and sweat pants but the doctor had informed her lose clothing would be best until the wound finished healing completely. Mokuba came into the living room when Alexandra has just finished reading an article about who might be the owner of Kristen enterprises now with Sara gone and the merger incomplete.

"Hey Alexandra," said Mokuba coming into the room.

Alexandra looked over at the younger Kaiba brother, "Hi Mokuba what bring you here," she asked.

"This," said Mokuba handing her an envelope, "I see your catching up on current events," he sat down next to Alexandra and lifted one of the papers looking at the date, "Or catching up on what you missed for three months?"

"Actually both, I wanted to see what the media had on my jumping/shooting, not to mention with my… I mean Sara's death, I wanted to see what my step father's company's future holds," she answers.

"I can't answer that for you, but I know someone who can," said Mokuba happily, "You could talk to Seto since Sara left him everything."

"Sara was a psychopath and to be honest I don't want the company Mokuba, your brother can have it I am not CEO material," said Alexandra laying down on the couch, "I am quite happy with my job here with Yugi and Tea, that is when I can lift boxes again I will have a job."

"Why do you always put yourself down, Sara's gone you can do what ever you want and I know your CEO potential," said Mokuba.

Alexandra shook her head, "OH comes on, Mokuba I am not, and I am just an assistant who can work her butt off. Yes I admit I could run Kristen enterprises on my own if I really wanted to put the effort in but I don't want to because I don't own the company anymore and there for, I don't want to fight your brother for it so there."

"Who said anything about fighting for it, I am sure he would love to hand you the company since Sara took it from you, oh and open the envelope," Mokuba said excitedly pointing to it.

Alexandra looked at the envelope, "Who is it from?" she asked.

Mokuba smiled, "Seto found it in Sara's stuff it was addressed to you," he said, "Trust me your going to want too read it."

Alexandra glared, "You read it already?" she snapped.

Mokuba shook his head, "IF you do a DNA test you will see that Sara's is still on it, I looked through it with a big light blub," he gave a mischief smile at her.

"Mokuba," said Alexandra putting the letter on top of the newspapers, "I can't take this right now," she stood up and limped to the stair case, "I appreciate you bring it by Mokuba but I can't open it…not yet."

Mokuba nodded and headed for the door, "I will see you later Alex," he said with a smile.

Alex smiled back at him, "Good bye Mokuba," she said heading the rest of the way upstairs.

Seto stood at the mansion balcony he had a letter in his hand, he was over looking the cliff side with the water and waves crashing against the rocks. Mokuba came in moments later, "Seto I am home," he said, "I did what you asked dropped the letter off to Alexandra."

"Good," said Seto putting his letter on the desk and then returning to the view he had been looking at.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "So umm what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Seto didn't answer he just stared out over the water, letting the night breeze blow by him.


End file.
